


Blow Me

by weird_kinky_kinks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Barry in lingerie, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Barry, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Frottage, Hate Sex, Ice Play, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sad Barry, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Leonard Snart, Top Mick Rory, Turns into, Valentine's Day, Wax Play, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_kinky_kinks/pseuds/weird_kinky_kinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blow me."</p><p>"If I do, will you give it back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry didn't want to focus on why he wanted Leonard Snart. He didn't want to dwell on why he found Mick Rory so enticing. He just did. They were the perfect combination of cold and hot, brains and brawn, logic and emotion. He knew they saw him as an obstacle, someone standing in their way, something to be eliminated somewhere down the line. After everything that had happened, everything that he had caused, everyone he had lost, it was almost refreshing to have somebody hate him as much as they did. It was a welcome change from the blind loyalty and lionization that was heaped upon him in his day to day life. They made him feel...human. Weak. _Real_.

Barry broke the night the Rogues broke into the Central City Museum to steal a rare diamond of unusual size and purity. The cameras were disabled, leaving the building wide open for theft and well-placed homemade jammer blocked any chance of using the comms. They didn't even really seem to have a plan for it afterwards. Len just liked the challenge, Mick wanted to burn things, and Lisa was a sucker for shiny. Lisa made her escape with the goods as Snart and Mick covered her escape with blasts of fire and ice. A blast of ice caught him in the chest and sent him flying. A most likely important vase crashed to floor and shattered into many pieces. Len smirked as Mick laughed an insane laugh. Barry felt the thrum of adrenaline in his veins, the speed force crackling in the air around him. In less than a second he had Snart pinned against the wall, the cold gun skittering away on the polished museum floor. Snart seemed rather unaffected by the whole situation, smirking in the face of Barry's fury. Barry was about to speak when he felt the barrel of the heat gun pressed to the back of his neck.

"I would let us go, if I were you," Mick's growly voice in his ear made Barry shudder. Snart noticed his reaction and his smirk turned lecherous. 

"I'm taking you in," Barry managed to say. His voice almost sounded unaffected. "Give me the diamond."

"Blow me," Mick growled, leaning in closer until Barry could feel the heat of his body. His breath was hot on the back of Barry's neck. 

Barry didn't know why he did it. He would later hope that maybe it was just the stress of the job, of being so beloved for being such a fraud. But he released Snart and turned to Mick. 

"If I do, will you give it back?" 

Mick was shocked, but not unwilling. He was a flexible person and the Flash did run around in a glorified fetish suit. Snart nodded at him over Barry's shoulder, a curious overtone in his usual sardonic smirk. Mick grabbed the Flash's neck.

"I'll think about it."

Barry nodded, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

"Well, well, well," Snart purred, moving in close behind the speedster. "I never pegged you for a whore."

A thrill of arousal ran down Barry's spine to his cock. 

"I'm not-"

"A whore?" Mick said, picking up on the situation at hand. "If you weren't a whore, you wouldn't be offering your mouth to a criminal, now would you?"

The sound of sirens in the distance broke the strange mood hovering over them.

"As much as I would love to see you on your knees, Flash, now isn't the best time, is it?" Snart powered up the cold gun and froze Barry's feet to the ground, causing Mick to jump back with an annoyed scowl. "We'll be in touch."

Then they were gone, leaving behind a red-faced Scarlet Speedster and the smell of sex.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take more than a week for Snart and Rory to get in touch with the Flash in their own special way. This special way turned out to be setting a trap for him in one of their conveniently placed safe houses. It wasn't fancy, of course. Snart didn't want to lose one of their nicer places just for a quick bit of fun with the Flash. No, for this, all they really needed was a place that Snart could set off the cold gun and alert the Flash to his presence. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Flash only showed if he fired it. Mick was waiting, sprawled out on the sofa fiddling with a lighter when Snart discharged the cold gun outside. He returned and acknowledged Mick's eye roll with his middle finger.

Within six minutes, the tell-tale static in the air signaled the Flash's arrival.

"Hello, Scarlet," Snart drawled from his laid back stance in the middle of the room. "A little slow, don't you think?"

"What do you want, Snart?" Barry asked. Snart took a closer look at the Scarlet speedster. The younger man's shoulders were drooping, and he sounded more weary than scared or even concerned. The eyes behind the mask were dull and tired.

"I think a better question is what do you want?" Snart answered. "Apparently, you managed to lose a priceless diamond."

"Yeah, because you stole it!" Barry snapped. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Mick stood suddenly, flicking his lighter shut for the moment. He stalked forward, backing the hero into a corner, knowing fully well that the Flash could get away if he really wanted to. 

"We want to make a deal," The large man said in his gravelly voice. Barry gulped and felt his back hit the wall. 

"You've been having a rough time, kid. Heard a lot of rumors that the Flash is losing his edge," Snart smirked. Barry shrugged, not rising to the bait. And that was far more concerning. What good was a nemesis if they weren't worth fighting? 

"You could use a win," Mick said, leaning forward into Barry's space and putting his hands on the wall on both sides of Barry's head. He was blocked in. "Something to get the press off your back."

"What...?" Barry looked from one man to the other. He felt sweat building up behind the mask. Snart moved to perch on the arm rest of the sofa that took up one side of the room.

"Still want that diamond back?" Mick asked, fire dancing in his eyes. Barry froze, unsure if he was really hearing this. 

"You still have it?"

"There are plenty of priceless jewels, and we aren't lacking in money," Snart said, a wicked grin spreading on his face. "But a blowjob from the Flash? Now that's priceless."

Barry felt his blush burning his face. He felt...hot. He felt like the eyes of the criminals were boring into his soul, looking at him as though he were naked, not encased in red reinforced tri-polymer. 

"Here's the deal," Mick said, pulling Barry's focus. It was hard to remember at this moment that Mick didn't know what he looked like under the mask. "You want the rock, you gotta make it worth our while."

"H-how?" Barry asked, unconsciously touching his fingers to his mask. He may be a little confused and a lot aroused, but he didn't want unmask himself. They could keep the damn thing if that was their plan. Snart seemed to sense his hesitance and smirked.

"Don't worry, Flash. You don't need to show your face."

"Your mouth is all I need," Mick agreed, leering down at him.

Barry let the large man move even closer until he swore he could feel the heat coming from him. Mick leaned in, grabbing the back of the hero's neck, his rough hands gripping just this side of painful. Barry was surprised when his lips were roughly claimed, but he put up no fight when the rough kissing turned into full on tongue-fucking. For someone so brutish in his outward nature, Mick had a surprisingly skilled tongue. All Barry could do grab onto Mick's fireman jacket, his gloved fingers scrabbling for purchase for a few seconds before locking on. When they broke for air, Barry couldn't stop the needy little sound that slipped through his lips. Mick grabbed his hands and forcibly pinned them to the wall. His manic eyes took a second to search Flash's. When he made no move to get away or protest, Mick grinned.

"Probably didn't even need to offer the diamond, he's such a slut for it." Mick let his gaze rake over the pinned hero. Snart smirked from his perch on the sofa.

"Here's how this is going to work," Snart said, examining his fingernails for imaginary dirt. "You are going to let Mick fuck your mouth, and when he is done you will crawl on your hands and knees and you will do the same for me. Is that clear?"

"And...and you'll give me the diamond?" Barry whimpered. Snart shrugged.

"If you do a good job."

Barry nodded, feeling shaky and awkward and inexperienced. But the lust in the other men's eyes made him feel desired. As the former scrawny kid, it was an adjustment. Mick released his wrists, and Barry slowly sank to his knees. His red suit didn't give much protection from the hard floor.

"I um...I haven't...It's been, well, awhile, but i'm...you know, clean," Barry said, his embarrassment making him nervous. Not that it mattered a whole lot as Caitlin had determined that his hypermetabolism also came with a souped up immune system that (after a very embarrassing conversation and physical) they determined made him immune to STDs. Mick grunted in response, looking far too amused for Barry's liking. Mick didn't waste time in getting his half-hard dick out, though he remained fully clothed. Mick was big, but not to the point of ridiculous porn standards. But he would definitely stretch Barry's mouth.

"So am I. Get me hard, slut," Mick ordered. Barry reached out tentatively and grasped the large organ with his right hand. He started stroking, and after a minute or so Mick was fully erect. Barry swallowed instinctively. He had given blow jobs before, but never to someone that was looking down at him like Mick was. And never with someone else...watching. Observing his every move like a predator.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Flash," Snart said, his drawl even more pronounced with arousal. "Mick usually needs a little more foreplay."

"Shut up," Mick said over his shoulder before turning back to the Flash. "Use your mouth."

Barry decided to wipe the smug look off Mick's face. He leaned forward, making sure to arch his back just a little, and gave Mick's cock a few kitten licks before taking the tip into his mouth. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't for Mick to taste clean, and a little like soap. He was weirdly grateful. Mick groaned low in his throat and moved his hips to slowly push deeper into Barry's mouth. Barry put a hand on Mick's thigh, silently asking him to go slow, hoping that Mick would listen. The large man did, changing so that instead of merely pressing forward, he was instead thrusting shallowly. Barry sucked, trying to find the right rhythm to make it good for his...partner? Lover? Mick. He used his tongue the way he found his previous partners had all enjoyed and Mick groaned louder, thrusting deeper, almost to back of Barry's throat. Obscene sounds floated in the air.

"God he's got a mouth on him. I don't-ngh-believe him. I bet he does this-hngh-all the time," Mick reached for Barry's hair, but the cowl of his suit blocked him. Instead he palmed the back of Barry's head and used it for leverage. The thought of pulling the cowl back never crossed his mind.

"Wouldn't that make quite the headline? Flash, hero by day and whore by night," Snart purred. "How would your precious public react if they saw you now, on your knees sucking a villain's cock?"

Barry didn't answer, obviously. His knees were starting to ache from being on his knees and he tried to shift. He lost his balance for a second and fell forward, forcing the tip of Mick's cock to the back of his throat. Mick pulled back, but his hand had tightened painfully where it gripped Barry's head. Barry moaned, a thrill of excitement sparking in his stomach as he tried to follow Mick's thrust. Mick paused. An experimental thrust forward again, pushing Barry onto his cock until Barry's nose was almost to his pubes, and Barry felt his air get cut off but he didn't gag. He looked up at Mick, trying to convey with his eyes what he wanted.

"Well I didn't see that coming," Snart said. 

Barry pulled off.

"I thought you were a criminal," Barry challenged. "Aren't you going to take me?"

Mick growled, honest to god feral growled at him, and pushed back into the warm wet hole in front of him. This time, all gentleness was gone. He fucked Barry's mouth hard and fast, pulling Barry's head close and holding his there before letting Barry grab a quick breath. Barry started to moan in-between the slurping sounds, the dark cloud that seemed to follow him around finally lifting. Mick's large thumbs pried the sides of Barry's mouth open so that he could truly fuck Barry's mouth. Sweat formed on Barry's skin only to absorbed into the tri-polymer of his suit. He grabbed onto Mick's thighs for balance and just let himself be used. His own dick was starting to get painfully hard in the confines of his tight pants and he wished he could touch himself. But instead he opted for hanging on for the ride.

Mick grunted a warning, but Barry tugged him close again. Mick released his mouth, and instead grabbed Barry's head with both hands to hold him in place just shy of deepthroating. Hot cum splashed down Barry's throat as Mick came with a guttural sound that sounded more animal than human. Barry pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

"Damn, Flash, didn't think you had it in you," Mick said, his voice slightly unsteady, as he tucked himself away.

Barry blushed, looking over to Snart where he was now sitting on the sofa with his legs parted. A prominent tent in his pants was the only indication that he had just witnessed something pornographic. Barry didn't wait for Snart to speak, instead pitching forward onto his hands. He crawled slowly, feeling foolish and awkward, not knowing that he looked like the perfect prey to Captain Cold. Barry stopped in front of Snart, kneeling between his spread legs. Snart looked down at him, the knowledge that he knew Barry's real identity hanging between them. Snart gestured to his pants and made the "go on" hand signal. Barry glared at him for half a second before reaching for his nemesis's pants. Snart was almost as long as Mick, not as thick, but still substantial. Barry looked up into Snart's eyes. 

"The suit have a zipper?" Snart asked. Barry glanced down at himself. Cisco had made this suit model with a more accessible crotch area. He nodded. "Then I want you to open your suit and take it out but don't touch yourself."

Barry shuddered, and for a second worry flashed in Snart's eyes, worry that he had pushed too far. But it was lust and need and  _want_ that made Barry shudder. He nodded again and reached for his belt, and before long his own hard cock was hanging heavy between his thighs, freed from its red confines. Snart smirked at him.

"Blow me, Flash. You know you're dying to," Snart said. Barry placed his hands on either side of Snart's legs, his cock swinging with the movement, and lowered his face to the proffered cock. Snart tasted like pre-come, and a whiff of wintery soap caught Barry's attention for a second. He nursed the head for a while, swirling his tongue around the slit and pulling off once in a while to lick at the shaft until he felt Snart's legs start to tense with controlled arousal. He smirked to himself. If he was going to be used, he was going to make it worth it. Suddenly, he heard the tell-tale sounds of a hockey game. Mick, the fucker, had settled on the other side of the sofa and turned the TV on. A wave of humiliation crashed over him, but it went straight to his cock. Barry started to pull off but Snart placed a restraining hand on the back of his head and held it there.

"You really think I'd miss a game for a blowjob? You're good kid, but not that good," Snart said, his voice tight but when Barry looked up at him his eyes were blown with lust and half-closed. "We had a deal. Back out now and you leave empty handed."

Barry scowled as best as he could with his mouth full of cock, but he kept going. He took more of Snart into his mouth, bobbing up and down and hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked and slurped. Snart lifted off the couch slightly when Barry used his tongue, a moan coming from his gritted teeth. Barry felt himself laugh a little, the vibrations sending Snart into another groan. Mick snorted. 

"Touch yerself, Flash," Mick said, his voice gruff. Barry stopped, remembering that his hard dick was swinging in the air. 

" _Yes,_ make yourself come," Snart moaned. Barry reached for himself, the foreign feeling of tri-polymer on his dick surprising him. He started jacking himself off in time with his bobbing head and redoubled his efforts to get Snart to tip over the edge. Snart started thrusting upwards in small jerky movements, just barely tapping the back of Barry's throat. Barry felt his skin start to prickle with static as his own pleasure burned in his stomach. With a groan, Barry came in his own hands, his come staining the red glove. The force of his orgasm caused his control to slip and his groan turned into a low-grade vibration.

"Ah, fuck!" Snart half-shouted. "He vibrates!"

Mick looked as startled as Snart did.

"Like one of those fancy sex puppets," Mick said. Barry concentrated, still shuddering from his own release, and pushed himself down until Snart was in his throat, and then he purposefully vibrated. Snart cursed again, his hands curled in the couch fabric. Snart came without warning, his back arching off the sofa. Barry swallowed again, feeling a little light-headed and almost...shy, as he pulled off with a wet pop when Snart finished spasming. He tucked himself back into his suit and closed it up, not looking either man in the face. He was still kneeling on the floor, cum on his hand, and between Snart's legs. Snart pulled at his chin until he looked up, and rattled off an address.

"That's where I stashed the diamond," He said, patting Barry on the cheek. Barry nodded, unsure now that their deal was over. He...didn't want to leave. "I'll walk you out."

When they were out of earshot, Snart grabbed Barry's shoulder and spun him around.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Barry looked away.

"Um..."

"You're more relaxed _now_ than you were when you got here, and...you're crying," Snart said, gently wiping away a tear that Barry hadn't noticed. Barry pushed his hand away.

"Like I said...it's been awhile. For...anything."

"By the way, say hi to the gang for me," Snart said when it became clear that Barry wasn't going to offer anything more. Barry seemed to crumple inwards on himself. "Go on, don't you have a little old lady that needs help crossing the street?"

Barry scoffed.

"Go on, hero."

"Don't call me that, not you too," Barry sighed. He was wrung out, the glow from his orgasm humming under his skin and he didn't want to waste the glow. Snart studied him carefully.

"Don't be a stranger, Flash."

Then the hero was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Barry got on his knees, the news stations were flooded with reports that the Flash had managed to intercept and retrieve the diamond, making him once again the hero. It was amazing how fickle the public was. Even Mick had derided the the reporters who had not that long ago complained about the very person they were praising. Leonard Snart would be lying if he said he had expected this turn of events. Sure, he enjoyed teasing Barry on the job. The kid was just too innocent for this world, and there was no one more enjoyable to mess with than a blushing goody two shoes. Of course, he may need to reassess his thoughts on the speedster.

Barry had proven to be quite...adept at the carnal, and had made almost a habit of coming over once a week to sink to his knees and suck them off. He would knock on their door and stand there blushing and stammering excuses until Snart took control and ordered him to get on his knees. Mick had no complaints, though when Barry had almost fainted once from hypoglycemia after coming with Mick's dick still in his throat, he had starting making sure the Flash had a snack beforehand. It was ridiculously funny to Len that his partner was so concerned. Though he supposed that even Mick couldn't stay immune to those wide puppy dog eyes that looked at them like they were his only salvation.

When a new meta attacked a month and week later, the Flash was there fighting him in the grainy cellphone footage shot by an amateur. The meta seemed to be able to manipulate metal, and the chunks of iron he threw at the Flash were reshaped and guided like missiles. Snart watched the show from his TV, sitting on the same couch he had sat on to receive one of the best blowjobs of his life. Mick was watching with him, occasionally grunting in sympathy when the Flash took a particularly hard hit. The news footage cut out as the reporters speculated on the outcome of the fight. Barry came to them that night, his red suit torn in some places, and bloodstained from wounds that had already mostly healed. His eyes were frantic and his fists were clenched.

"How's the other guy?" Mick grunted when he saw their speedster follow Len inside like a lost duckling. The Flash turned to him, and even the mask, which was torn and showing more of his cheekbones, couldn't hide the utter devastation in his eyes. He just shrugged, and that enough to know that the meta hadn't made it out alive. 

"What are you doing here, kid?" Len asked finally. Barry just shrugged again, almost vibrating in place with nerves and shock. "Flash. Are you injured?"

"Not anymore," Barry finally said. He held up his hands and stared at them. "I...I-"

"Why don't I call your friends-" Len started to say when Barry suddenly flashed forward, landing on his knees in front of him. Mick looked disturbed, and gave a questioning glare at the back of the Flash's head.

"No-no, don't, I can still...We can still-please, I need-." Barry looked imploringly up at Len. He needed something that Len couldn't quite piece together. This close to him though, Len could make out the amount of blood on his uniform, and the specks of it on his face. It would have seeped into the tears of his suit, too. Len looked at Mick, and they had a silent conversation. Mick looked like he might kick someone's ass, specifically Len's if he took advantage of the man in front of him.

"You need to take a shower," Len said firmly, but without malice. "You don't have to leave, but you need to take care of yourself."

Barry nodded frantically, already reaching for his cowl. Len grabbed his wrist, and inclined his head toward Mick. Barry seemed to understand and sighed, dejected. 

"I don't...I don't have anything to wear," Barry said softly. "Please...don't make me leave."

He looked so tired. Len sighed.

"Come on, I'll show you where to go. Take your time, I need to have a conversation with Mick."

* * *

"What the fuck?" Mick said as soon as Len reappeared. Len sighed. He was getting too old for this shit.

"I don't know," Len said. "This is getting too complicated."

"I'll say! I thought you said this was just a passing fancy, an easy fuck. Someone to bridge the gap between _us_! That is not true anymore and you know it!" Mick growled. "I don't think it was ever true for you!"

"He wants to show you his face."

That shut Mick up.

"Why?"

Len shrugged. 

"No idea. I think he sees us as something of an anomaly in his life because we don't kiss his ass and then talk shit behind his back," Len said, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of Mick so their knees almost touched. "Do you want him to stay?"

"Does it matter what I want?" Mick grumbled. Len rolled his eyes.

"It always matters."

"He's a scared kid. We'll ruin him," Mick pointed out. Len almost laughed.

"You'd be surprised. This scared kid has seen a lot of shit in his life. If you knew what I know, you'd know he's as ruined as we are," Snart smirked. "He just found a more respectable way to channel it."

"I still think it's a bad idea," Mick said. "He's a _hero_. We're the _bad guys_. It's going to blow up in our faces eventually."

"I thought you liked explosions," Len drawled. Mick glared at him, but the effect was softened by a spark of old feelings.

"If we end up in prison because of this-" 

"I'll break us out," Len said dismissively. "Besides, I think you like having someone begging on their knees for you, taking your orders."

Mick grinned at that. It wasn't lost on him that one of the reasons he and Snart hadn't worked out in the bedroom for long because of their mutually dominant personalities. They both liked to be on top, and neither liked compromise. The Flash, with his earnest eyes and his desire to be controlled was a welcome partner.

"I do like explosions," Mick said finally. Len's smug smile was worth it. 

"One condition: if you tell anyone his identity, you'll regret it."

"I already regret it."

* * *

Barry stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked blood shot and his chest was littered with deep bruises that were noticeably healing. He had stripped off the suit as soon as Len closed the bathroom door.

_"You don't have to show him your face, we can keep doing what we're doing," Len said._

_Barry almost started crying because he knew that Snart was telling truth. He had been so certain that news of his first visit to Captain Cold and Heatwave would be revealed to public, but they never said a word. And Mick always gave him a sandwich. Mick wouldn't give him a sandwich if he was plotting to kill him, would he?_

_"I want...I want more," Barry whispered. "I need more...I..."_

_"Clean yourself up, think about what you want to do. I'll leave some clothes by the door, and if you want to go home with your secret, you can. Nothing has to change."_

Barry cracked the door open and peeked into the hallway. There was a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt folded neatly by the door with a pair of black boxer briefs sitting on top. There were no shoes, but he could just slip the boots of his suit on and run if he needed to. The clothes looked like they would fit well enough, though the shirt was most definitely Mick's. He stroked the t-shirt absently, thinking about what he was going to do. By his estimate he had been in the shower for over half an hour, and standing in front of the mirror for a few minutes, wearing only a towel. He didn't really want to talk. He was so cold and numb, and not even the scalding water of the shower could wipe it out. He tightened the towel around his waist and put the clothes down on the toilet seat lid.

* * *

Mick was not prepared for the Flash when he entered the room, clad only in a towel and looking like he might bolt at any second. He knew the Flash was pretty young compared to them, but the baby face wasn't what he expected. This man had defined abs, and pale skin dotted here and there with freckles and moles. 

"Hi," The man mumbled, looking at Len for reassurance. Len nodded, though he looked shocked. "I'm Barry, Barry Allen.

Mick stood and approached Barry. He walked a slow circle around him, making a show of ogling him. He was allowed, wasn't he?

"Hello, Barry."

Barry shuddered, or maybe he shivered. Len liked to keep the damn safehouse cool. Len motioned for Barry to come forward when Mick was done observing.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I don't...I don't know what this is, or why I need it," Barry said. Mick sat on the couch again, studying the Barry's face. "But right now, I just...I need to _feel_   something, and I can't take it anymore. I don't want to be the Flash, or Barry Allen tonight."

"What do you want us to do, Barry?" Len asked. "Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be used," Barry said after a pause. "I want to be your slut."

Mick' eyes widened almost comically. They had certainly used dirty talk on the kid, but he had never referred to himself as a slut.

"We need to talk about this," Mick said. Barry's face fell and he seemed to shrink in on himself. It killed Mick to be the rational one.

"We can talk tomorrow," Len said. Barry looked up, his face twitching into a smile. "Right now our little slut needs us."

Almost as one, Mick and Len stood and sandwiched Barry inbetween them. Mick was in front, and Len was pressed to his back. It was only fair. Len had seen Barry's face many time. Mick claimed Barry's mouth, almost bruising, and snaked his hands down Barry's sides until he reached the towel. Len was sucking hickeys onto Barry's skin from behind and massaging his hips soothingly. He stopped for a minute to let Mick carefully remove the towel. They both stood back, taking in the sight of naked Barry. Barry blushed under their scrutiny. It had been a while since anyone saw him naked in a non-medical sense. The temperature in the room seemed to rise as they devoured him with their eyes. Mick pulled away and went to sit on the couch. 

"Look at Mick," Len whispered in his ear. "Look at how much he wants you. Do you want him?"

Barry nodded. Len whispered into his ear, soft enough that Mick couldn't hear what he was saying, but it made Barry's eyes widen. Then the young man dropped to all fours, and started crawling to him. As wonderful as the Flash had looked in his suit, Barry looked positively sinful crawling naked. He reached Mick and carefully climbed into his lap, straddling Mick's lap with his knees on the couch. Mick reached for his ass and started kneading. Hey, he didn't want Barry to fall! The fabric of Mick's jeans was rough on his skin, and the friction was tantalizing. Barry rocked forward, rubbing himself on Mick's clothed crotch. Mick's fingers dipped into the cleft of Barry's ass and he smirked, gently pushing a dry finger against his hole without any real pressure. Barry made a helpless sound. It had been so long since he felt any fingers that weren't his own. He wanted to sink down onto the digit, but Mick held him steady. 

"When was the last time someone fingered you?"

Barry faltered in his rhythm for a moment. 

"Years."

"Catch."

Len tossed something to Mick, having left the room unnoticed to retrieve it. Barry was jostled as Mick grabbed the bottle of lube from the air.

"Hands and knees, Barry," Mick growled as he pushed Barry sideways to the couch where he crawled up to all fours. His jeans were too tight, and Barry's incessant rutting probably chafed. He wanted Barry to enjoy it too. Len sat on the sofa's arm, and pushed Barry's head down into the cushion so his ass was presented. 

"There you go slut, Mick's going to make you feel good," Len purred, stroking Barry's hair. Barry situated himself more comfortably in the cushions and spread his legs just a little more. His dick was hard from rutting against Mick, and the slight friction burn was already healing. He felt a large slick digit circling his hole, and Mick petted his flank soothingly.

"Just relax," Mick said. Barry did as he was told. 

"Can I...can you..." Barry moaned as the finger finally pushed in, slowly sliding to the first joint. 

"What do you want, slut?" Len asked, tightening his fingers in Barry's hair and wrenching his face up.

"I want to suck your cock," Barry answered, his thighs trembling from the effort of not pushing back onto the finger in his ass. "While Mick...does that."

Len released his hair.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Len asked, a smile playing on his face. "No, not this time. I want you to focus on yourself."

Barry outright whined.

"Compromise: turn on your back and I'll play with you," Len offered. Mick looked more than okay with that arrangement as he pulled his finger out and lightly slapped Barry's ass.

"Roll over."

Barry ended up with his head laying in Len's lap and his legs up on the couch, spread wide open as Mick went back to fingering him. Len had thoughtfully placed Barry's still-damp towel under him in case things got messy. He was up to a full finger by now, and Len trailed his cool fingers down to his nipples and flicked them. Barry arched into the contact, needing more. He had always been sensitive there, and after the lightning it was like all of his erogenous zones had gotten twice as sensitive.

"Look at that. He's a nipple whore," Mick said. Barry flushed, a little embarrassed. It wasn't his fault! Another tweak to his pebbled nip was all it took to get him back in the moment. Mick added another finger after adding more lube, and Barry moaned at the stretch. Mick had large fingers, he decided. He had never felt this full with only two fingers. His dick was leaking precome already.

"Already so close?" Len teased, using one hand to tap Barry's cock playfully. Barry whimpered. "You really are the fastest man in the world."

"I-I ha-have no refractory-nugh-oh my god," Barry moaned as Len leaned over at a slightly awkward angle to suck on one of his nipples. "Snart-Len-"

Mick crooked his fingers just right and Barry actually sparked. Mick hissed as the electricity shocked him, but he soothed Barry's sudden look of panic with another twist of his fingers. 

"Feel good, slut? This is nothing compared to what we're going to do to you next time when I've had more time to _plan_ ," Len said. Barry looked up at him, panting and shaking and rocking his hips as much as he could.

"Please."

Mick upped the pace of his fingers, adding a third and even more lube until it was running down Barry's crack and onto the towel. It didn't hurt, and Barry fell silent at the feeling. It was had to focus, so he didn't. Barry let go and let his...lovers? Take care of him. His legs fell open more and Mick sucked a bruise on the inside of his thigh. Len pulled off his nipple and blew cold air onto it as he reached for Barry's dick to jack him off.

Barry almost blacked out with the force of his orgasm. He felt the fingers slip free and heard a zipper. Mick's come splashed onto his stomach after a minute or so, though Barry barely noticed with Len still jacking him off. He was writhing and over sensitive. Len finally let go, and he moved out from under Barry, letting his head down gently onto the couch. Barry kept his eyes closed and listened to the sounds of Len jerking off. He felt Len's hand wiping cum on his chest when he was done. He felt something pushing against his hole.

"Can you take this, slut?" Len asked, his voice still commanding, but his eyes were questioning when Barry looked. He could say no, he could say no and Len would back off. So he nodded and Len pushed the smallish plug into his ass. Lube squelched around it, and then the bulb was inside him. So lube wasn't the only thing Len had grabbed.

Mick turned on the television, content to sit with Barry's feet in his lap, and Barry's head in Len's lap. Barry felt sore and delightfully floaty, still riding the calm. Len's hand occasionally brushed his nipples as he played with the cum on his chest until it dried while Mick lightly traced the insides of his legs to make him shiver. Laying naked with his two fully clothed nemesis's, covered in cum and his hole held open by a plug, Barry fell asleep.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Though Barry had stumbled out of their safe house without a word when he woke from his nap, wearing the clothes they lent him and carrying the ruined Flash suit in a backpack, the partners in crime agreed that Barry had a lasting effect on them. In the week that followed, they found themselves making out on the couch like teenagers more than once, and even their struggle for the top when they had sex was lessened when Len decided to try power-bottoming. Though they had always felt a connection, the more physical aspects of their relationship were hindered by their own insecurities and baggage. 

Barry was starting to crack again. The high of finally letting go had worn off not long after he left the grimy safe house, but the plug that he had hidden in the bottom of his sock drawer had helped tide him over at night when he felt the phantom touches from hands, one calloused and rough, and the other cool and graceful. The feeling of being plugged was grounding, not enough to keep him from going back, but enough to keep him from going numb. 

Sunday nights were usually family game nights at the West house, and Barry always made an effort to be there, though the last few weeks it had been obvious that his foster family was concerned about him. He couldn't blame them. His smile even felt fake to him, like a crack in drywall. The Sunday after his visit to Snart and Rory, Barry got a text.

**From: Unknown Number  
          What are you doing tonight?**

**From: Barry  
         Sorry, who is this?**

**From: Unknown Number  
          Give you one guess, Scarlet**

**From: Barry**  
          **Snart? How did you get my number?**  
 **It's family game night, i'm staying in**

**From: Snart  
         You still have something that belongs to me**

**From: Barry  
          I'll return the clothes you lent me**

**From: Snart**  
          **Of course you will.**  
 **But I was referring to something much more penetrating**

**From: Barry  
          Oh. Right. I have that too.**

Barry felt his face heat up. Even referring vaguely to a sex toy was embarrassing to him. What the hell was he doing with his criminals? His phone lit up again, and his face went even redder. He heard water rushing in his ears, and his skin felt too tight. He was already home, waiting for the detective to get back from his shift with pizza, and Iris was coming later. He had time. He made sure his door locked and starting stripping down. He had fingered himself the night before to get the plug in while he masturbated, and his hole was still just barely stretched. If he wanted he could use his vibrations to make it more stimulating, but it felt weird when he did it to himself instead of using a vibrator. His fingers, long and thin, were nothing like Mick's. He climbed onto his bed, and laid back so his pillows propped him up somewhat. He grabbed the lube from his bedside table, and slicked up his fingers. He reached for his hole and sank one finger in. He stifled a moan, imaging they were Len's fingers, his skillful thieve's fingers. He was careful not to let himself cum, just as Len had instructed in his latest text. He didn't allow himself to tease much longer so that he would remain at most half-hard, and finished prepping himself right as Joe arrived home and called for Barry from downstairs. Barry answered, proud that his voice didn't break even though he was panting slightly, and he reached for the plug that he had placed on the bedside table as well. He put more lube on the soft silicone bulb and reached between his legs to push it in. The feel of the plug was familiar by now, almost soothing. His rim closed around it and Barry let out a sigh. He carefully hid the evidence of his activities, wiped between his cheeks gently with one of the towels in his laundry hamper, and dressed himself.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Barry muttered to himself as he buttoned his dark blue skinny jeans, adjusting himself so he wasn't obviously showing. The plug shifted inside him and his knees almost buckled. The jeans were tight enough to put a little extra pressure on the toy, and his face flushed. It was only the growling of his stomach that reminded him he was supposed to go downstairs. 

* * *

"Barry, you feeling okay?" Joe asked as he and Barry carried the empty plates to the sink. Iris and Wally continued arguing over who got to be the iron in Monopoly. 

"Yeah, why?" Barry asked, for once not avoiding his eyes as he squeezed his ass around the plug. Joe smiled at him.

"You just seem...different, I guess, tonight. Even Wally was asking me if something was wrong," Joe explained. 

"I just...need to find a better way to cope," Barry shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm fine, but...I think I'm getting better."

"I trust you, you know that," Joe said, apparently satisfied for the moment. "But I want you to know I'm always here for you."

"I know, Joe," Barry said, touched. "But don't think I'll go easy on you tonight."

"Bring it on, nerd," Joe fired back. Barry laughed, and turned sharply to follow Joe back to the living room, just barely managing to school his face into a mask to cover the flinch as he squeezed down on the plug in his ass. When he sat down next to Wally at the table, he shared a quick smile with his new...brother? Friend? Friend, he decided. The plug sent a jolt up his spine when he sat on the hard wooden chair, and he fought the urge to squirm. He must not have hidden it completely because Iris narrowed her eyes at him slightly from across the table into the look that meant she suspected someone was keeping a secret from her. But she soon looked away when Wally bought the property she wanted. By the time the game was over, Iris was about to flip the board, Wally had made an alliance with Joe, and Barry was too distracted by the fullness in his ass to play to his full potential.

He still won, of course, but that wasn't point. He excused himself to the bathroom while Iris searched for a new board game and Joe scooped ice cream into bowls for them.

Barry closed the door and pulled out his phone, almost breathless with anticipation when he saw the missed texts.

 **From: Snart**  
          **How does it feel?**  
 **Did you imagine it was Mick's fingers? Or mine?**

 **From: Barry**  
          **I can't concentrate, every time I move I feel it inside me**  
 **I think Iris knows something's up**

 **From: Snart**  
        **I wish you could wear it under the Flash suit**  
 **Think about that tonight when you touch yourself**

In a moment of impulse, he snapped a selfie of his flushed face and blown eyes to send to Len. Barry had to take a moment to compose himself, and will the half-chub in his pants down. He quickly took a piss, washed his hands, and tried not to look as aroused as he felt while playing Sorry! with his family. 

* * *

 Barry slept in dreamless bliss that night. The light sheen of sweat on his skin from jacking off was cooling in the air conditioning, and the newly cleaned plug was back in its corner of his drawer. It had felt amazing, having his little secret while his family was all around him. They didn't know that he was fulfilling his role as a slut. Two months ago he would have never guessed he'd be doing these things. But it helped, getting out of his head, being in a situation where he wasn't expected to come up with a plan, or save the day, or make hard choices that could get people killed.

He was just their slut.

* * *

_Two days later_

Len was reading a book while casually draped over Mick, who was lounging on the bed in their current safehouse. Mick's chest was warm where Len's back was pressed to it, and the V of Mick's legs bracketed Len's body. They were in one of their nicer hideouts, after the day they'd had they had decided to go for a little more luxury. The Flash had shown up and stopped their latest heist, and while he hadn't taken them to jail, they hadn't been able to keep the money from the armored car they were after. Mick was pouty because he didn't get to test the new setting on his heat gun for burning through the armored siding, which had been the entire purpose of the heist. They weren't necessarily short on money.

"If you don't stop squirming we're gonna have a problem," Mick grumbled, his eyes still firmly closed. Len smiled, deliberately shifting his weight.

" _We_? I think you mean _you'll_ have a problem," Len said. Mick opened an eye to see what his partner was doing. He considered his options briefly.

"I wanna nap," Mick whined. Len rolled off him and allowed Mick to wrap himself around his body. Generally he wasn't a huge fan of being the little spoon, it was a vulnerability thing, but lately he felt more like being non-sexually intimate with his long-time partner again. Plus, Mick was still a little put off. This was a sure-fire way to make him relax, and Len had crashed from the adrenaline rush of a heist. He could use the nap.

"We should have Barry come over tonight, get a little payback," Mick said. His mouth was right behind Len's earlobe, so he gave it a little nibble. Len sucked in a breath.

"I thought you wanted to take a nap," Len chastised. But he couldn't deny that he would be very interested in having their (lover? Partner?), slut come over. This house was much better stocked for their fun. 

"Shut up," Mick said, already drifting off. For someone that hated the heat, Leonard Snart was so very warm. He fired off a quick text to Barry with instructions and the new address before snuggling down into Mick's embrace. Barry replied almost instantly.

"Go to sleep. I think we'll need the energy tonight."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The important, if non-sexy, conversation that they needed to have.

"We need to talk about boundaries," Len said, his nonchalance almost comical in the face of Barry's reaction. The speedster had choked around the beer he was drinking to wash down the dinner he had shared with the criminal partners.

"What do you mean?" Barry managed to ask. Mick rolled his.

"Come on kid, you're smarter than that."

"We need to talk about what you like, what we like, hard limits, soft limits, safewords, the usual. I need to know that you're fully aware of what you're getting yourself into," Len explained patiently. Barry was blushing by the end. 

"You...you sound like you've done this before," Barry said. Len and Mick made eye contact.

"There are... _clubs_ that don't ask too many questions as long as you follow the rules," Len hedged. "And when you know the right people, background checks are surprisingly easy to go around."

"Oh." Barry thought about this for a second. "I guess I just assumed...I don't know what I assumed really. It makes sense, I guess."

"Why are you so eager to go on your knees for us?" Mick asked, his usual bluntness causing Len to give him an exasperated glare. "What? You were thinking the same thing."

They both turned to stare at Barry where he sat at their kitchen table. Barry fidgeted under their twin stares, unsure how to put words to his feelings. He had stood in front of his mirror for almost ten minutes trying to talk himself into not going to see Len and Mick because he was pretty sure he shouldn't be giving criminals this power over himself. But he couldn't deny the emptiness in his chest, the ever-present gnawing of his own insecurities and rage and grief. 

"I...I feel when I'm with you," Barry said, his voice wavering. "I feel like I'm whole when I'm with you. And...and every time I leave you, I feel whole a little bit longer than before."

It wasn't the healthiest thing, probably, but there it was. Barry was nervous about the reaction he would get. It wasn't every day he told someone they were basically the only thing holding him together.

"I don't do pain. If you want pain, you'll have to ask Mick," Len said finally. 

"I don't do knives," Mick added. "No blood, but I like wax."

"I heal fast," Barry muttered. A strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"That ain't the point," Mick said disapprovingly. "You want to feel something, I'll make you feel. I'll hurt you. But I won't do anything to you I wouldn't do to someone that don't heal as fast." 

"Tell us what you like, Barry," Len said, sensing Barry's confusion. "It's as much about what you like as it is us."

"I...I like being called...s-slut," Barry whispered the last part, his face beet red. Len motioned for him to go on. "And...I liked that...that you kept your clothes on when I was naked. Not that I don't want to see you naked because I do, I definitely would like that-"

"Barry, focus."

"Sorry. Um..." Barry scratched behind his ear absently. "I want to try being tied down, and...I've never tried wax but I'd like to, I think. My ex, he um...he liked spanking me and that was nice sometimes? Um...I like, I liked it when you humiliated me."

"So you have a humiliation kink," Len said, as if discussing hair color. "Maybe a pain kink, and you're open to trying new things. Good. What would you say to orgasm denial?"

Barry flushed.

"That's um...that might be kind of biologically difficult," He said, shrugging. "I can't always control it? After the particle accelerator, I'm too sensitive."

Len nodded and Mick looked intrigued.

"What about a cage?"

"A what?" Barry asked. Mick smirked. 

"A cock cage. Keeps you from cumming."

"Oh. That um...that might work," Barry said. "I've never tried that before."

"Something to consider," Len said, mentally adding it to the list of things to try at least once. "How about sensory deprivation? Ear plugs, blindfold, a hood?"

"Um...maybe not at the same time?" Barry replied. "But...I like the idea."

"Toys?" Mick grunted. His eyes were already darkening with lust. He had many ideas he'd like to try.

Barry nodded. 

"I like vibrating stuff? And plugs are good, but I can't wear them all day or when I run. I'd like to try some others? I don't have a lot of, um, experience in this area?" Barry said, feeling inexperienced again in the face of this discussion.

"That's alright, we can experiment with what we've discussed and go from there," Len purred. "First, you need to pick a safeword. Something you wouldn't say during sex, but easy to remember when you're overwhelmed."

"Lightning?" Barry asked. Len nodded. A little on the nose, but then again he shot a cold gun and called himself Captain Cold.

"Good. What do you want to try first?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me your safeword," Len said firmly. Barry looked up at him from where he was kneeling at his feet. After their discussion, Len had suggested they adjourn to the bedroom to try some of things that they had talked about. The cheap fleece blanket that Len had laid out for him to kneel on was soft against his knees.

"Lightning."

"Good," Len praised.

He took a moment to just observe Barry. He was kneeling with his hands bound at the wrists before him, and he was naked. The ropes holding his wrists were soft, expensive silk cord, the very best money could buy and dyed red of course. Len had no time for those wannabe doms that used that cheap stuff that left burns. Mick was seated on the bed watching them, enjoying the view. Len was in his element when he had a willing sub, especially one as green inexperienced as Barry. He liked to figure out their every desire, puzzle together the best ways to take them apart and put them back together. Of course, he didn't usually have his own super-powered "nemesis" kneeling before him. 

"Are you the Flash?" Len asked. Barry shook his head. "Who are you tonight?"

"I'm your slut," Barry answered, blushing fiercely though saying it out loud sent a thrill down his spine.

"Yes, you are. Our little slut." Len smoothed his fingers over Barry's hair, briefly reassuring him. "How does the rope feel? Wouldn't want to harm those pretty hands."

"No, it feels okay," Barry said, curling and uncurling his fingers. 

"Good," Len purred. He felt Len push his fingers into his hair, gently at first, and then Barry's head was pulled back to face up at Len. Len studied him, the dimmed light of the bedroom glinting in his eyes. His grip on Barry's hair was just shy of painful.

"What should we do with him?" Mick asked, enjoying the way Barry's blush covered his chest as well as his face. He leaned back on his hands, content to observe for the time being. Len chuckled in the back of his throat. 

"Well he said he wanted to try new things. Do you want to try new things, slut?" Len asked, looking down at Barry. 

"Yes," Barry whispered. "Please."

"Well, that is the magic word," Len drawled. "I'm going to blindfold you now."

Barry sat patiently while Len tied a red silk blindfold over his eyes. He opened his eyes to complete darkness.

"Color?" Mick said, his voice rough. 

"Green."

Barry had never been blindfolded before. It was a strange sensation to be able to hear what was happening around him without seeing it. He felt disoriented, but good. Hands came down on his shoulders and gently stroked the skin. He relaxed under the attention with a sigh. 

"You're so tense, slut," Len murmured into his ear. Mick watched his partner kneel behind Barry. "You need to chill."

Barry rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. Always with the cold puns, even now. He didn't have long to think about it before he felt the first ice cube pressed against his stomach. He bucked in shock and let out a little surprised sound. Len circled the ice around his belly button with one hand, and wrapped his other arm around Barry's waist to keep him from falling forward with his tied wrists. The ice melted faster against Barry's skin than the few others he had done this with, just proving that he really did run a little hotter. Little rivulets of water dribbled down his stomach and dripped to the ground, tickling him slightly and leaving cool tracks. Len loved the way ice made people react, the way they moaned and squirmed and shuddered. He liked using ice to bring pleasure instead of pain. Especially now. Barry arched against him with gasp as he pressed a new ice cube against his nipple, and goosebumps erupted over his body. He repeated the gesture with the other nipple and a fresh ice cube.

Mick watched the display hungrily, enjoying the show immensely. He could see Barry falling deeper into a sub head space before his very eyes. Barry had been intrigued by the idea of ice when Len had asked about it after he agreed to the blindfold, and sensation play was placed on the "try it out" list. And thank god it was, Mick decided. Barry wasn't kidding when he said he was more sensitive. 

Barry didn't know where Len would ice next. The skin of his stomach was damp, and he could feel water dripping down his ribs. Lips latched onto his neck in a way that would no doubt leave a hickey, at least for a little while. The next ice cube was pressed high on his inner thigh just as Len bit down on the junction of Barry's neck. Barry squealed and writhed in Len's grasp, unconsciously spreading his legs further and thrusting his chest out in a way that wantonly displayed his pebbled nipples. Water dripped onto the blanket below.

"Oh, god," He whimpered. He was half-hard without a single touch to his dick, and Len wondered just how far he could push. He moved the ice teasingly over Barry's thigh, and moved it up to his hip.

"Responsive little slut, isn't he?" Mick said cheerfully. "We've barely started and look at him. I bet you could make him come just like that."

Len chuckled, and Barry felt the vibrations in Len's chest from where he was pressed against it. He could hear his own panting breaths as he felt the last of the ice melt against his hip. He gently pushed Barry down into the blanket so his arms were stretched out in front of him and his shoulders just barely touched the ground. The vulnerable position left his hips in the air and open to whatever Len was planning.

"Look at you." Len trailed his ice-chilled fingers down Barry's spine, coming to a stop at Barry's ass. Barry startled at the first touch to his hole. Len's fingers were freezing and slippery. "Just relax and take what's coming to you."

He opened Barry with gentle fingers that warmed quickly as he pumped them in and out, adding each when he was certain that Barry was stretched enough. He loved the little sounds that Barry was making, the little gasps and moans and softly saying their names. He was hard now, still untouched by Len as he rocked backward slightly. The ropes on his wrists would be easy to escape, but instead he allowed himself to strain against them like a normal person would. After all, he wasn't the Flash when he was here. Not while he was on his knees with Captain Cold fingering him and Heatwave waiting for his turn. Here, he could just...be. He was safe here.

He felt the fingers retreat, and the tip of a plug being inserted. He groaned at the feeling, though it wasn't a very large plug. Just enough to keep him open and give him something to squeeze. Len sat back on his heels to admire his handy work. Barry was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and water, his skin was still goosebumped from the ice and the water it left behind on his skin, and he was breathing hard. The blindfold was a bit askew from him rubbing against the ground, but it still covered his eyes. The head of the plug was flat and nestled between his cheeks, and though Barry couldn't see it, it was red. Scarlet was such a good color on him. Barry heard the soft creak of the bed, and knew that Mick had stood up. Oil splashed onto his back, and Mick rubbed it in with broad strokes. Under his skillful hands, Barry turned into a boneless pile of goo.

"Color?" He asked. Barry managed to gather his thoughts enough to say green. He was ready. His skin was buzzing with anticipation. He heard the flicking of Mick's lighter, and rustling as Len moved around. Len sat by Barry's head and gently pet his hair. This next part could be a little shocking the first time. Barry held his breath.

Mick let just a single drop of wax drip from the candle onto Barry's back. It was a special low-temperature wax that didn't burn skin. Barry hissed and arched his back, processing the feeling. He couldn't quite pinpoint exactly where the heat was coming from. Mick continued when Barry didn't safeword out, and let a string of droplets fall on to Barry's exposed skin, each in a different area. He loved this part. Len was watching him with hooded eyes and a small smile on his face. 

"How does it feel?" Len asked, grabbing a few ice cubes from his little bowl. Barry swallowed hard.

"It's...it doesn't hurt, it's warm..." Barry moaned as Len reached underneath him to fondle his nipple with a cold hand just as Mick poured a line of wax down his left asscheek. "Oh, please, don't stop it feel so good."

Barry couldn't imagine what he looked like, plugged and covered with a mosaic of colorful wax from the line of candles that Mick had set up before they started. Len's fingers were stroking his hair again, almost like an after thought. 

"When was the last time you were with a man?" Len asked. Barry shrugged as well as he could in his current position.

"Really? A slut like you should never go too long without a good fucking," Mick proclaimed. Barry shivered.

"What do you say to that?" Len asked, tightening his hold on Barry's hair. He liked how soft it was, how pliant Barry went when his hair was played with. Barry liked the darkness, the way he felt confined, but he wished he could see the looks on their faces as they observed him.

"I...I need a good fucking," Barry asked quietly, pleading. "Please?"

"Well, you did say _please_." Len sounded amused. 

Mick chuckled, and set his candle down. Len watched his partner move behind Barry and unzip his pants. Mick pulled a condom out of his pocket and got himself ready. He was always pleased to watch Mick at work, and he would get his own turn some day soon.

Barry felt thick fingers probing him, and a large hand settled on his hip. Mick gently pulled out the plug, twisting it as he did so. Once it was out, he tossed it aside and pulled Barry's cheeks apart. The tip of Mick's dick pressed into him, and just as it began to breach him, Len removed the blindfold. Barry looked at him with wide, blown eyes. As Mick slowly seated himself, inch by inch in small thrusts, Len stared into Barry's eyes. He liked the way Barry was looking at him, somehow both coy and filthy at the same time. Very "come-hither" yet virginal. Not that he was, of course. He just gave off that vibe with those Bambi eyes. 

"Len." Barry looked at him with a glint in his eyes, pulling his hands back under himself. "Can I suck your cock now?"

Mick had seated himself fully and began to thrust in earnest. He met Len's eye over Barry and grinned. 

"Of course you can," Len agreed.

He moved so that his dick would be under Barry's mouth, unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Barry didn't wait long, bobbing his head up and down with ease, well-acclimated to this part of their little trysts. The three of them soon found a rhythm, moving Barry between them in sync. The actual fucking didn't last too long, each of them too keyed up by what they had been doing. Barry came first when Mick started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Mick came soon after, brought to the edge by Barry's orgasm. Len came last. Barry swallowed, a little dripping down his chin.

"Scene over."

Mick pulled out, and went to grab something to wrap Barry in. The mineral oil he had used would make the wax easier to remove, but that could wait a little while. Len had untied Barry's hands when he returned and was gently rubbing the circulation back into his wrists. Barry was laying with head in Len's lap, but he didn't protest when Mick wrapped him in a fresh blanket and picked him up. Once they reached the bed, Barry found himself sandwiched between the two men. He snuggled into his blanket and accepted sips of water from the bottle that Mick held to his face. Len fed him bites of a chocolate protein bar between sips, and slowly the haze lifted.

"That was..." Barry searched for the right words. None really came to mind, but he figured they knew what he meant.

"Just rest," Mick muttered. "We can talk later."

Barry couldn't help the weighty feeling of his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late, late, LATE Valentine's Day chapters.  
> PART 1: THE SET UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting the second part ready to go. Sorry for the delay, and the long break. Please enjoy the buildup, leave a suggestion in the comments if you have something specific in mind.

Barry was glad during times like these that he had gotten himself his own apartment, because there was no way he would ever risk sending these packages to Joe's house. Joe wouldn't snoop through his mail, but it was the thought of someone misreading the label or looking up the company on the return address scared him silly. The package itself looked like a plain brown mailing box, with a simple white mailing label, and it barely stood out among the other packages that were dropped off every day. Barry grabbed the box and had to force himself not to speed upstairs in front of the security cameras. His neighbor must have noticed the burning in his cheeks because she asked if he was feeling alright as he fumbled with his keys.

Len had asked for his...not _help_ , per se, more like _participation_ in his plans to make Valentine's Day special for his longtime partner. Mick wasn't much for holidays generally, but he _did_ like Valentine's Day with its plentiful chocolates and abundance of high end jewelry stores fully stocked up with their best goods on public display (ripe for the stealing). It was magical time for expert thieves. So Barry was surprised, but more than willing, when Len approached him after a session while Mick was showering out of earshot. The website he had told Barry to visit was already stocked with a prepaid gift card, and the  _specifications_ for his order were precise but also left some provisions for Barry's personal taste. Len did the planning for a reason.

Barry could barely keep his hands from vibrating as he carefully pulled on the, he decided to call them "garments", and he checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked so...different. His body was already mostly hairless before the lightning stuck him, much to his occasional embarrassment. And after he got his powers, well wasn't his fault that his body had decided to become as aerodynamic as possible. Barry was about to change back into his regular clothes when his phone dinged softly on his bedside table, and he grabbed it quickly, blushing furiously even though no one could see him.

**From: Snart  
         Are you ready?**

**From: Barry  
          Yeah, I think so.**

**From: Snart  
          No last minute Valentine's Day plans?**

Barry snorted. He hadn't had a real Valentine's Day date in a long time. It just wasn't in the cards for him.

**From: Barry  
          I already have plans, remember?**

**From: Snart**  
          Don't be late.   
          And don't forget anything. As soon as you arrive, that's all you'll be wearing.

Barry swore he almost passed out. He had already agreed to this part, but honestly the thought of doing this for real was a little overwhelming. Not too much, of course. He was still going to do it. This was going to be the best Valentine's Day he'd had for a long time. Even if he wasn't quite sure just where he stood with Mick and Len. Not yet.

* * *

Mick could always tell when Snart was up to something. There was a gleam in his eye, a certain way that he held himself when he had a secret, one that Mick had long ago picked up on. He wasn't sure what it was this time, but he had a feeling Barry was in on it. He was a little surprised that Barry was going to be spending Valentine's Day with them instead of his friends, or even a real date. But he was definitely excited by the prospects of the night. There were a few things he wanted to try, and Barry had requested that they throw in a few surprises. That could be arranged. Barry wasn't joining them for dinner, just dessert, and he already had some plans for that.

"Do you need something?" Mick grunted, barely looking up from the food he was preparing. Len was staring at him from where he had draped himself against the countertop. This hideout was one of their nicest, and it had a full kitchen that Mick was taking full advantage of. It was Valentine's Day, after all. And Len didn't have to ask Mick to make his homemade spaghetti and meatballs, he just knew that was the reason Len had selected this place. 

"Just enjoying the view," Len purred. "They say the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"You drunk?"

Len smirked.

"Drunk on you."

"That was corny, even for you," Mick replied, a smirk of his own on his face. "Getting sentimental in your old age?"

"You made my favorite," Len said instead of answering. Mick rolled his eyes fondly and turned back to the stove. "Now who's sentimental?"

"Thought the kid might like it, if he gets hungry," Mick muttered. "I know you got something cooking, Lenny."

Len wrinkled his nose slightly. Only Lisa really got away with calling him Lenny. 

"Patience, Mick."

* * *

 

 

Barry hesitated outside the door. He was actually on time, with a few seconds to spare which his was utilizing to _freak out_. A little bit. Just a _tiny_ bit. The Flash suit was in his bag and he changed into matching Star Labs sweats, and his bag was (for once) un-singed. He had been very careful this time. He knocked on the door just as he ran out of seconds, and held his breath until Len opened the door for him. 

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you?" Len asked, his voice just this side of sultry. "I thought we might have to punish you."

"Uh, n-nope, not this time," Barry stammered. "Can I come in?"

Len backed out of the way and invited the speedster inside with a broad sweep of his arm. Barry stepped cautiously inside, and kicked off his shoes at Len's pointed suggestion. Barry padded into the living room where Len stopped and turned to face him.

"I think it's safe to assume that you've brought everything?"

Barry nodded, clutching his bag a little tighter. He couldn't run in such things, not without risking bursting into flames. Len inclined his head.

"Well, go on. Get dressed."

Barry hesitated for a moment. 

"Um...are you just gonna...watch?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Len pointed out, amusement painted on his face, but he made a show of turning his back. He heard a soft _whoosh_ and a gust of air, and then a hesitant tap on his shoulder signaled that Barry was ready. Len turned and took in the sight before him. 

"Ready for dessert?"

* * *

Mick was just finishing up with the dishes after packing away the leftovers. Len had been in surprisingly good spirits during dinner, and had happily reminisced with him about the past. It was about as domestic as the two of them could get. 

"Our guest has arrived," Len announced from behind him. Mick set down the plate he was holding and turned around. If he had been drinking something, he would have choked at the sight of Barry.

"Holy shit." Mick made slow circle around him, taking in the sight. Barry was wearing a pair of red satin panties trimmed with black lace and a heart-shaped cutout just above the swell of his ass. A black bow sat just above the cutout. Black stockings were held up by little black straps dangling from the panties, covering Barry's long legs. A black collar trimmed with black lace was wrapped around Barry's neck, the shiny silver ring glinting in the light. 

Barry was staring at him shyly, from under long lashes. Len most certainly had a hand in choosing Barry's clothes because it was _exactly_ what Mick liked to see. While never Len's cup of tea, lingerie was something Mick enjoyed on his partners when he could get it.

"Look at you, doll," Mick said, his eyes alight with lust as he trailed thick fingers from the collar down Barry's chest and stomach, stopping just above the line of the panties.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Len drawled. Mick shot a glance over to his partner, who looked far too smug. "Now. How about some dessert?"

And that was how Barry found himself kneeling on a soft cushion between Mick's legs, allowing the older man to feed him bites of cheesecake while he watched TV with Len. Barry's arms were secured behind his back by comfortable leather cuffs, and he was content to stay where he was until they were ready to acknowledge him again. Len occasionally offered him a raspberry from the garnish on top of the cheesecake, or to gently wipe away smudges of frosting. He made a quick mental note to find out which bakery they got the cheesecake from. 

"Barry, stand up," Len ordered after they were done with dessert. Barry did so, his arms still behind his back. "I'm going to blindfold you now. What's your safeword?"

"Lightning," Barry answered automatically. 

"Good boy," Len praised, before covering Barry's eyes with a red blindfold. "Why are you here?"

"To be used," Barry said. This was a common theme in their sessions. Mick stood as well and hooked his index finger in the ring of Barry's collar. Barry allowed himself to led somewhere, trusting that he wouldn't be allowed to bump into anything or trip on his own feet. 

"Stop here," Mick growled. "I'm going to take off the cuff but I want your hands to stay where they are."

Barry stood still after Mick took away his restraints, his hands still behind his back. He felt large fingers slip under the waistband of his panties on his left hip. Mick leaned in close and started murmuring in Barry's ear.

"Are you ready for that?" Mick asked, close to his ear. Barry nodded, a slight tremor going through his body. 

Barry nodded again.

"Now now, you know the rules," Len chastised gently. Barry swallowed hard. He was supposed to use his words when something wasn't explicitly planned out beforehand.

"I want to be edged," Barry said. 

"Do you trust us to pick the methods?" Mick asked.

"Yes."

Mick chuckled.

"Just so you know, if you come without permission you will be punished," Len warned, a playful edge in his voice. "Let's get started."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bondage? I think bondage.


End file.
